U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,107 purportedly discloses a preprinted web having a plurality of first repeating images being reprinted with a plurality of second repeating images which are in register with the first images. A register mark is printed on the web for each of the first images. When the web is reprinted, the positions of the register marks are sensed and compared with the positions of the second images, and the unwind tension of the web is adjusted to maintain the relative positions substantially constant.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,843 purportedly discloses a dual web winder device for a web press that includes a pair of drive motors and a pair of shafts. Each shaft is coupled to one of the drive motors and configured to carry a roll of web media. The shafts and drive motors are synchronized to simultaneously unwind a first roll of web media from one shaft and rewind a second roll of web media on the other shaft.